The present invention generally relates to cutting sheet material, and more particularly, to cutting multiple strips of the material so that each of the strips has the same width.
In various craft or quilting projects, a need may arise to cut numerous strips of material with a defined width. In many instances, these cut strips may be joined together to form a pattern. If the cut strips vary in size from one another, variations in width may accumulate as multiple strips are joined together. This may result in undesirable distortions of the desired pattern.
In order to minimize such distortions, a person must painstakingly measure a distance from a free edge of material to a cutting line for each strip. This measuring activity may involve using a ruler with scale markings that may show distance in fractions of inches or centimeters. Each successive measurement may be subject to error because of possible misreading of scale markings or inconsistent placement of a cutting line relative to a selected mark of the ruler. For example, a cutting line may be placed on a center of a mark in one instance and on an outside edge of a mark in a next instance.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system that will allow a person to cut accurately-sized multiple strips without a need for interpreting a graduated scale of a ruler or other measuring device.